Anzen Mamajo
Anzen Mamajo '(暗然魔魔女, ''Dark Demon Witch) is a Human Maken, created by Azazel, and is his greatest creation to date. She was branded the title '''Experiment No. 1000: Echidna (試作号千:エキドナ, Shisaku Gō Sen: Ekidona lit. Prototype Model One-Thousand: She-Viper), and as the 1000th experiment to be tested out, she was granted the accumulated knowledge and skill of the last 999 experiments prior to her, granting her power greater than before, but was too much for her body to handle, forcing her to "remodel" and stabilize her body using Black Blood, thus becoming a unique case as a Human Maken. Anzen is the only known creation to gain the title Ultimate Demon (究極魔, Kyūkyoku Ma lit. Final Devil), Azazel's ultimate goal, and thus, would make her his most powerful. However, due to the accumulated knowledge of 999 humans before her, she developed her own will that couldn't be controlled, and as such, managed to escape, and later became known as Black Witch (黒魔女, Kuro Majo), due to her distinctive look and Black Blood mastery. Appearance Originally, was an ordinary human girl, around the age of 14, but after the modifications and experiments her body underwent, as well as making her body more susceptible to the Black Blood, and the accumulated power of 999 different souls, her body and appearance changed slightly. She is a petite young girl, and originally had long, flowy white hair, which later gained a black gradient, and her eyes, formerly blue, became golden in color. Anzen wears an attire very similar to a nun's, possessing a black color, along with a golden cross-like symbol on the front, and a medallion on her chest, and a high collar. She wears a white headpiece with an upside down cross, and black leggings, and shoes. Due to the effects of the Black Blood, Anzen hasn't aged in the last century, thus she remains physically 14. Personality Anzen is described as "999 souls and one", and that is true. Due to having the souls, or "data" of all the 999 experiments prior to her assimilated into her being, the end result was the Black Blood identifying all the emotions and the "souls" and fusing them into one, creating an entirely new entity as a result. The "original" Anzen still exists, but her personality was merely "modified" after the assimilation, hence why she is described as having 999 souls, and not 1000, as she is not included amongst them. Anzen is described as an oddity by Azazel, a complex being who has the traits of many peoples, all mashed into one, causing her to be a "walking contradiction", yet is somehow capable of managing all of them without being driven into madness. She possesses a seemingly stoic, and nearly emotionless personality, but that is simply reflected by her trademark stone faced expression. In reality, Anzen can be considered an adult in a child's body, as she acts very mature for her own age, and is incredibly intellectual. She doesn't seem the least bit bothered by her current "state" as an immortal child, with demonic powers, that are considered of the highest tier among Azazel's other creations, and merely brushes it off as a mere "nuisance", showing she has very little care for what she is. She possesses no grudge against Azazel, yet doesn't wish to have anything to do with him, openly calling him a "pervert" and "idiot", believing that his goal of desiring an Ultimate Demon is foolish, pointless, and even impossible, as she believes there is always someone stronger in the world, even more than her. Thus desiring to create the absolute strongest Demon is virtually impossible. Despite her immense power, as well as her intended goal when created, Anzen has no interest in battle, and rarely does. The only times she displays interest or participates in any form of fighting occur under special circumstances, such as testing out her strength for the first time, putting the lives of many in danger, or having no other option but to fight, if such a thing occurs. Even being threatened or challenged does nothing to taunt her, and the fact she would fight if others are in danger if she doesn't, shows a sign of kindness and heroism towards civilians. She also mostly remains as a "neutral party", and typically stays at the sidelines, observing, rather than actually participating herself. Anzen claims that, despite not feeling any excitement or need for fighting, still shows interest in seeing others fight, to see the many different powers, and fighting styles people around the world possess. Anzen exhibits some "leftovers" from being a "container" for 999 souls, the most prime example being the fact she says she hears "voices" in her head. In reality, these aren't the souls, as they have all been fused into hers, and is instead believed to be a sign of possessing insanity, or a delusional mind. Anzen possesses all the memories of the souls within her, which caused her to have a "dry" outlook on life, and find not many pleasurable things within it, causing her to have very little interactions with people, unless approached, but also managing to sympathize with people whom she feels she can relate to. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Unique Biology: Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Immense Endurance & Durability: Magical Abilities Black Blood Echidna: 999 Monsters In One (エキドナ・壱で九百九十九怪獣, Ekidona: Ichi de Kyūhyaku Tsukumo Kaijū): Trivia *Anzen's appearance is based off of Marina Arusu from Date-a-Live: Ars Install. *In Greek Mythology, Echidna is known as the "Mother of all Monsters", being known to have mothered several infamous monsters in Greek legend. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Maken Category:Female Category:Females Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Character